


Неудачный день

by Alot



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Other, PWP, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alot/pseuds/Alot





	Неудачный день

Такао всегда мечтал о девушке. Еще в третьем классе младшей школы говорил друзьям: “Ну а что? Будет убираться, готовить бенто… Клево же! И можно будет помогать ей раз в месяц, а она будет смотреть, как на героя”. 

И вот, всю школу спустя, у Такао наконец-то есть девушка: белокожая, стройная, выше Такао на голову. С выражением лица не просто “умри все живое”, а, скорее, “живое, не трудись рождаться”. Правда, это и не девушка вовсе. Но это, право, такие мелочи. 

Такао зависает, глядя на Мидориму. Тот занимается так же методично, как и тренируется на баскетбольной площадке.

— Еще три тысячи бросков, мой мальчик, и мы, несомненно, окажемся в топе, — бормочет Такао.

Мидорима холодно скашивает на него глаза, не меняя позы. Невидимая резинка, вживленная в пупок Такао, резко сокращается, рывок...

— Как так получилось, Шин-чан, что мы встречаемся? — спрашивает Такао, задыхаясь, десяток поцелуев спустя.

У него в голове единороги играют в салочки при свете радуги, лицо горит, футболка перекрутилась, и где же его второй носок? Только что тут был. Он сидит на коленях у Мидоримы и пытается его нащупать.

— Повезло, — отвечает Мидорима, — у судьбы был неудачный день, так-то. Раки на последнем месте...

— Скорпионы, наверное, на предпоследнем…

Невезение продолжается: Такао то и дело теряет предметы одежды, а Мидорима — терпение. Вот только этим утром они развешивали простыни на балкончике, еле втиснувшись между перилами и окном, и Мидорима с упругим хлопком встряхивал ткань, подбрасывая в воздух мириады мельчайших брызг, и Такао морщился и хохотал, доставая из тазика прищепки с Кумамоном (увидел в стойеннике и купил, не смог удержаться). И в конце концов Мидорима устал его одергивать и поцеловал, притянув к себе за ворот футболки с такой силой, что тот затрещал. При одном воспоминании о том, как свежо и влажно пахли простыни, у Такао начинается эрекция.

На Мидориме футболка с героями мультсериала “Время приключений” — Такао выбрал ее за яркость и тугой ворот. Мидорима привык к широким воротам и каждый раз, когда снимает или надевает футболку, теряет очки и взлохмачивает волосы. И потом, недовольный и встрепанный, пытается нащупать очки, пока солнце (или лампа) просвечивает насквозь встрепанные пряди у него на макушке. Такао смотрит и тащится. Именно эту футболку Мидорима надел, когда они пошли признаваться родителям Такао в том, что живут вместе и не как друзья.

— Мы с Казунари встречаемся, — Такао видел, каких усилий Мидориме стоило проглотить его извечное “так-то”. 

— Ой, у меня теперь еще один сын! — восхитилась мама Такао. — Дорогой, ты слышал?

— Побольше предохраняйтесь, — папа Такао пытался нащупать печенье, не отрываясь от планшета.

— Тоже мне, — сестра Такао надулась и задрала нос.

— Я нашел парня раньше тебя, так что завидуй молча, — Такао мстительно дернул ее за хвост.

Для встречи с родителями Мидоримы оба оделись в юкаты.

— Уходите, — отрезала мама Мидоримы. 

До этих пор Такао был уверен, что нравится тетушке.

— Я очень разочарован, Шинтаро, — вторил ей Мидорима-сан.

Мидорима низко им поклонился, уперевшись головой в татами. Такао, сидящий у него за правым плечом, торопливо повторил поклон.

— Идем, Такао.

Мидорима встал, открыл дверь и вышел, больше не слушая родителей. Такао поспешил за ним. На улице было светло и ветрено. Мидориме очень шел цвет юкаты — изумрудный с переходом в бутылочный зеленый ближе к подолу.

— Шин-чан, она что, женская?

— Сегодняшний талисман — ива. Вот, узор. Решение показалось мне удачным, так-то.

Мидорима сделал такое движение, словно хотел взять Такао за руку, но остановился на полпути и сделал вид, что с самого начала хотел поправить очки. Такао спрятал улыбку за рукавом. Он научился читать Мидориму с его бедной мимикой. За отстраненность, строгое равнодушие лица, утяжеленного очками, и немыслимое количество попаданий в кольцо на тренировках некоторые называли его роботом. Такао было что сказать на этот счет: иногда Мидорима даже трахался как терминатор. 

Вечер после разговора с родителями Мидоримы Такао помнил урывками: коридор, тесную тишину, напряжение в воздухе. Мидорима смотрел на него сверху вниз тяжелым, неподвижным взглядом, от которого Такао хотелось спрятаться.

— Шин-чан, — пробормотал он, не уверенный в том, что хочет сказать, — Шин-чан…

Выражение лица Мидоримы не изменилось, когда он притиснул Такао к стене, поднял его и натянул на свой член. За гладкий шелк юкаты было не зацепиться, и пальцы Такао соскальзывали с его плеч. Мидорима трахал его, через равные промежутки времени выдыхая сквозь сжатые зубы. Такао лепетал:

— Шин-чан, ну погоди… Сейчас до горла достанешь… Ах! Ты, оказывается, мачо… а я и не ожидал!.. Шин-чан, ну я же не котенок…

— Такао, заткнись, — Мидорима целовал его и одновременно трахал, и Такао и рад был бы кончить, но не мог — Мидорима в его объятиях скользил нагревшимся шелком, Такао съезжал, ему было неудобно, и, в конце концов, он шепнул:

— Шин-чан, отпусти.

Мидорима, застыв на короткое мгновение, холодно припечатал:

— Нет.

А потом Такао вдруг оказался в спальне, нос к носу с полом.

— Шин-чан, мы испачкаем кимоно… — бормотал он, — Шин-чан…

Мидорима, не слушая, снова вставил и принялся трахать его, дергая на себя за оби. Такао скулил, сцепив руки в замок на затылке. Он был уверен, что запомнит пол в мельчайших подробностях. Пол стал его лучшим другом, единственной опорой в крышесносном падении в жерло оргазма, в который Такао врезался всем телом, как в кипяток или в ледяную воду, когда Мидорима прижался к нему, втискивая его в себя и что-то зашептал ему на ухо, наверное, какое-то заклинание, известное только адептам Оха Асы. 

Поутру на Такао не было живого места из-за засосов и на тайную встречу с родителями Мидоримы он шел, кутаясь в шарф — чем не свидетельство полосы неудач? И потом, уже после того, как они поговорили с Такао, а Такао поговорил с Мидоримой, поссорился с Мидоримой, накричал на Мидориму, а Мидорима ответил ему ледяным молчанием, и Такао огреб еще одну ночь любви терминатора, помирился с Мидоримой, а Мидорима помирился с родителями, Такао еще неделю пришлось таскать проклятый шарф.

— Сплошные неудачи, Шин-чан... — задумчиво говорит Такао.

Мидорима рассеянно проводит рукой по его груди, кладет ее на плечо и забывает убрать. 

— Вот и славно, — тихо заканчивает Такао.


End file.
